It's Called Love
by Golden Butter
Summary: Korra finds herself thinking more of Asami. Her questioning of her feeling towards Asami throws her into a mess of confusion. What she doesn't know that this feeling she has is called love!


**Author's Note: Hello! It's been quite some time since I have written any fanfic. I apologies in advance for any errors in spelling and/or grammar! Thanks! **

Chapter One / It's A Date!

The Avatar had just begun to wake up to the sound of yelling. A ruckus of noise was not what she had planned to wake up to. Today was her day off, Asami recommended (and all of her peers) to take a day off from her duties as the Avatar. Korra found herself completely stressed as weeks went by. Dealing with this and that, too many expectations had been put on her. All the problems she had been carrying on her shoulder were lifted for at least today.

Korra, the natural hothead she is, sprung up from her bed, ran to the door and slid it open. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She yelled loud and clear, and ended with a slight grunt of annoyance. The brunette haired woman witnessed Meelo being chased by Jinora, and Tenzin merely standing by with a glare. The two of them froze in fear and looked at Korra. "What are you guys doing?" the Avatar said in a less irritated tone.

"Meelo stole my book I was reading," Jinora said in calmly manner, pointing one of her fingers at him. Korra thus looked at Meelo with the eyes of judgement.

"I just wanted to have some fun," Meelo said innocently. He flares his arms around as if all this was just to play around.

"Fine. At least go have some fun somewhere else and _not _here. Today is my day off." Korra decided not to get involved, or mad, and let this situation slide by. It _was_ her day off, she wanted it to the most non-stressful day she's had in awhile. Tenzin nodded at the Avatar's attitude. He finally stepped in.

"Meelo, give Jinora back her book," he then walked off and turns around as his Airbender attire swung around with a swoosh.

After the commotion, Korra went back into her room and decided to start the day. She throws on her usual outfit but then stops just as she walked out of her room. Since this was her day off, she thought she should switch things up a bit. She swaps her casual outfit and throws on some loose jeans and ankle boots. She then puts on a blue, long sleeved shirt and scrunches the sleeves up to her elbows. To top it all off she puts on a mildly detailed light weighted vest as an over layer. The vests back grows somewhat of a tail, which ends at the mid way of Korra's thighs. The color of white of her vest matches well with the blue of her under layer. She looks into a mirror and smiles proudly, "Done." The Avatar decides to call up Asami and ask if she's interested in breakfast.

"Hey, Asami?" The Avatar questions, slightly confused if it is her or not.

"Korra! Hey, what's up?" She is greeted with a joyful tone of Asami Sato. Korra smiles slightly as she listens to the voice of her best friend.

"I was thinking since today is my day off, we could uh- go out for breakfast?" Korra's heart begins to pound a bit, and self doubt crawls into her mind. _'Was this a bad idea?' 'What if she says no?' 'What am I doing?'. _Cynical thoughts invaded her head. She didn't know why she was so anxious.

A short pause entered, but Asami breathed softly as Korra could hear through the line, "That sounds perfect! Where to?"

"How about Hahn Cafe? They have some good stuff." The Avatar spoke.

"Okay! I love that place. Then it's a date! I'll meet you there in 30?" Asami said happily.

"Sure," Korra said.

"I can't wait! See you soon, Korra!" Asami then hung up the phone as Korra could hear the click of the phone being dropped. She looked in the mirror once more, questioning herself if her attire was good enough. She shook her head in disapproval. _It's just Asami! No need to get worked up about a breakfast date! Wait... date?_ The reminds her, Asami said _date_, did she mean anything by that? No, it can't be. They're just _friends_. Korra's over analyzing thoughts were then blocked out by that statement. _We're just friends, just friends._

Later that morning Korra met up with Asami at the Hahn Cafe. They smiled at each other and then came in for a hug. Korra felt the embrace of Asami's touch, and could feel something different this time. She noticed that Asami snuggled comfortably into her, holding her close and tight. The height difference gave Korra the cozy feeling as her whole body was being captured in Asami's arms. The hug lasted a good ten seconds before they parted. "I already got us a seat," the taller woman said, Asami's hand makes contact with Korra's shoulder as she spoke. She began to walk backwards slowly as she tugged on Korra's hand to follow her. All the actions Asami was doing race through Korra's head. She has never payed some much attention to a person, that she would start breaking down their every move.

The two friends sit across from each other next to a window. The sunlight penetrates through the window smoothly. Menu's were already placed neatly at each of the two seats. The start of Korra's date begins now.

**Author's Comment: Sorry this is very short! It's approximately 2:20 AM and I need sleep. Basically around 1:30 AM I decided to write a Korrasami fanfic. That's the behind story. Haha, anyway I hope to update this story today again if all goes well! **


End file.
